


The Birthday Present

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Impact Play, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plant sex, Pussy Spanking, Sort Of, Temperature Play, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Ellie's entirely disappointed with the plant her best friend gives her for her birthday. If it evenisa plant anyway.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly iddy smut XD
> 
> While the main character's age isn't specified, it's possible to read her as underage - or not.

As a birthday present from her best friend, it isn’t much and Ellie’s hard put to swallow her disappointment. She’d saved her pay from her part-time job for _weeks_ to get Sammy the best present ever back when it was _her_ birthday, one Ellie would have dearly loved to hang onto herself. In return –

“It’s a plant,” Ellie tries not to pout.

The thing isn’t even _cute_. It’s green, sure, but it looks kind of unpleasantly squashy, and as cacti or whatever it is go, its limbs – Ellie has no idea what the proper name for them are and can’t honestly say she cares – look seriously limp.

Probably Sammy majorly overwatered the thing. Ellie can’t deny the fact that it looks much like her best friend potted some sort of green squid upside-down with its tentacles still poking out, flopping over the side of its pot.

A spiky upside-down squid, that is.

“Come on, El, don’t make that face,” Sammy is doing that expression, the one that mean there’s something she isn’t saying and Ellie is supposed to be excited about it. Usually this involves boys. Seeing as Ellie has never been quite as convinced about them as Sammy is, she screws her face up a bit.

“Don’t make _that_ one either!” Sammy elbows her, mouth twitching away like she’s fighting a grin, “Seriously, I got this little guy’s Mum off some weird website that’s not even _listed_ on the internet now –”

And that makes it impressive? Ellie can’t conceal her doubt.

“And I severed the tip of one of its limbs to grow this little baby for you –”

The thing is huge and heavy in its pot in Ellie’s reluctant arms. Yet Sammy considers it little? Just how big is its so-called mother in that case? And –

“You _severed its limb_?” At least Sammy also calls the tentacle-looking things ‘limbs’. Ellie still can’t help but shudder, “Sammy, _ew_.”

“It forgave me eventually,” Sammy pulls Ellie in for a sideways hug and then jostles her a bit in the way she always means to be encouraging, but just results in Ellie squirming away a bit, “Anyway, I haven’t told you the best part yet.”

“The best part,” Ellie gives her best friend a flat look.

“Yeah, put it on your windowsill tonight with the curtains open – full moon for the birthday girl, right? – and see what happens,” With this cryptic and not at _all_ inspiring remark, Sammy releases Ellie and winks, “You’ll thank me for it!”

_I highly doubt it,_ Ellie thinks, intensely dubious and still oh so disappointed, but manages not to say.

n_n

Later that night, her face washed and her teeth brushed, Ellie smooths down her nightie as she leaves the bathroom for her bedroom. Her dad’s downstairs watching TV – he always is in the evening, there’s no disturbing him once he’s got Netflix going.

He’d come home for once before she went to bed, at least, and got her an ice-cream cake, and they’d had takeout calzone beforehand – which was her favourite and he hated, so he was trying, at least. And he’d promised her a day at the zoo, which – seriously, Ellie’s not a kid anymore, she doesn’t need that, but they’ve gone every year on or near her birthday, whenever the closest weekend is, and there’s a part of her deep down that’s looking forward to it. Mostly for spending some time with him, more than anything.

Anyway, she shuts her door behind her, not bothering to turn on the light as she’s left the curtains open and there’s that full moon. She can navigate her way across the carpet and onto her bed, and see herself doing it, as well as most of the detail in her room.

Sammy’s plant sits on a shelf, up high where Ellie’s been trying not to look at it and remember her disappointment. As she walks past the book case, she’s tempted to leave it there in honesty. Still –

It’s not going to hurt her to move it. And then, when Sammy inevitably asks, she can say she did as instructed. And hey, wow, something awesome happened, hooray.

Maybe it’s a joke. Sammy does like to tease her sometimes and Ellie usually teases right back. But – well, if it is a joke, she’s totally not getting it. A were-plant? Sammy did like vampire novels and stuff like that.

“Here goes nothing, I guess,” Sighing as she picks up the pot, Ellie positions the thing in the middle of the windowsill where the moonlight turns it into a silver mass of droopy spiky limbs, and heads to bed.

She wakes up only a short time later, maybe an hour at most, certain she’s being watched. Her phone’s in her hand – ugh, she fell asleep chatting with Sammy and Jaycee-Lee, another girl from their class – but the screen is dark; it’s not that.

The feeling of being watched intensifies – _it’s in her room_.

Something cold touches her ankle under the sheet and Ellie shrieks. Or tries to – something else covers her mouth, not quite as cold but rubbery, firm, and she thrashes, trying to angle her head away or, failing that, bite down.

The cold thing in her bed loops around her ankle, dragging her foot out towards the edge of the mattress, and then another one catches her other ankle when she tries to kick at the first. This second thing drags her other foot over towards the opposite edge of the mattress, relentless and unfaltering despite her bucking against it, little horrified noises spilling out around the rubbery thing pressed over her mouth.

“Mm – mm –” Calling for her dad is useless; even if he’s come upstairs to his room, she can’t make enough noise for him to hear. Breathing hard through her nose, her chest heaving, stomach tense, Ellie whines in fear at the thought of pushing herself upwards and yanking off the sheet to see what’s got her feet.

She has to. She _has_ to. She grips the top of the sheet with shaky hands, summoning what courage she can –

As if whatever it is hears her, fresh cold things twine around both of her wrists and drag her arms up on top of her pillow, either side of her bed. She screams, or tries to, when the sheet is then whipped off without her having anything to do with it, and –

And she can see it. Silver squid-like limbs that would be green by lamp or day light, somehow horrendously grown; a great tangled mass of them filling her room. From – from the pot?

Craning her neck as much as she’s able, Ellie snatches a glance at her windowsill, managing to confirm that, yes, this is the case.

And Sammy had called this the ‘little guy’.

The only answer is that Ellie must be dreaming. Even if it feels uncannily real. It _can’t_ be actually happening, right? This can’t –

This can’t possibly be what Sammy was referring to.

“Mm – mm –!” The sheet’s tossed aside by a thick limb that, aside from its tapered tip, looks thicker than Ellie’s wrist. That done, the limbs wound around her ankles push her feet up towards her body, tucking her heels in again her ass, further limbs – tentacles? Ellie’s half-formed thought comes back to her from earlier – lassoing around her knees, tugging them open until, if it wasn’t for her nightie and the panties she’s got on beneath, she’d be entirely on display.

A bigger limb worms under her hips, propping them up so her lower body is a bit higher than the upper half of her torso.

“ _Mm!_ ” Ellie writhes and bucks as much as she can, but it’s pointless – all her effort has no effect whatsoever, except that the thing next flips the hem of her nightie up, pushing it up over her belly, not stopping until it reveals her breasts.

“ _Mmm!_ ” Her arms are lashed above her head, her thighs spread wide, ankles held firmly against her butt – she has no means at all of stopping the thing when it next shoves two tapered tips into her panties, and _rips_.

“Oh – oh – no, no, _don’t you dare_ ,” The limb – tentacle, she might as well call it that – blocking her mouth draws back enough for Ellie to get the garbled words out, but just as she’s about to call for help, for her dad, for the thing to back the hell off lest she grab that candle lighter in her drawer and burn the damn thing –

One of the thicker limbs rises up between her legs as if to let her get a good look at it in the moonlight, then smacks her right between the legs.

“Ah!” Ellie’s whole body jumps with the shock of it. “Ah!” It smacks her again. Right on the place where only her fingers have ever touched – where Jake tried to shove _his_ fingers once, back when they were supposedly dating in high school, and Ellie screamed and then they had a shouting match where he accused her of leading him on. Which she hadn’t.

“Ah!” The tentacle smacks her right in the middle of her sex, where her outer lips part to let the tips of the inner ones peek out, and Ellie feels – she feels –

It hurts, it makes her jump and groan with each impact even though she’s trying not to; she’s trying to fight to get away, but she can’t move her arms or legs and yanking at the limbs holding her is doing nothing at all –

It hurts, but the smacks aren’t unbearable; aren’t as hard as they probably could be. And they feel – they feel oddly –

“ _Ah!_ ” The tentacle smacks her harder then, just like it had read her mind, and the tapered tip of it sinks through her delicate inner lips to hit her clit, and Ellie sucks her breath in so hard she almost chokes. “God!”

Her dad would have her head for saying that. But the tentacle doesn’t care – it hits her right there a second time, and again.

“God! God!” Ellie has to close her eyes against it. She can feel herself stirring, feel herself starting to anticipate the blows, starting to relax into it between strikes as much as that’s possible –

Until, as if the thing notices, it suddenly stops.

“H-huh?” Her belly trembling, her vagina throbbing from the abuse and hot with want, Ellie’s not prepared in the slightest for a much smaller tendril to poke out of the ones wrapped around her thighs and promptly start drumming against her clit.

“Hah – hah – oh – fuck –!” It’s – it’s going fast enough it’s like it’s _vibrating_ , and that’s –

Sammy told Ellie about her vibrator once, in hushed tones when they were sitting with their heads bent together up in Sammy’s attic room, and she’d threatened to get it out and _show_ Ellie it too, something Ellie had squealed about – Sammy had _used_ the thing! – and had blushed so hotly Sammy had laughed and hugged her and then teased her about it for the next half an hour.

The thought that the toy might be something like this, that maybe Ellie _should_ get herself one after all, is almost enough to send her over, until –

“Uh – uh – _no_!” The thing stops all over again. Why – why would it start only to –

Something cold as the tentacle around her ankle slides up her leg, dipping around the back of her knee before trailing up her inner thigh, before stroking almost delicately over the entrance to her vagina.

“Hah! Oh!” It feels –

Ellie’s never had a mouth down there. Never even tried to really imagine a mouth down there – she always started thinking of _teeth_ despite herself – but she can’t help but think that this must feel something – something close to it. Except –

Except a mouth would be _warm_.

The thing licks leisurely up the length of her vagina, swirls indulgently over her clit, and it’s so cold it hurts, but it also feels _amazing_ –

“Ahhh!” Ellie can’t stop the noise much like a scream when it draws back and whops her punishingly hard, right on the clit. Tears leap to her eyes. She doesn’t deserve this! She _doesn’t_ –

Another lick. Slow circles over her clit; she’s sure it’s warming up. In fact it’s _definitely_ warming up –

“Too hot!” Ellie’s back to doing her utmost to squirm away. But the thing – the thing seems to listen to her, because it goes back to being wonderfully warm instead of too much so.

It also stops licking her, which is immensely frustrating, and brings back the sharp fear that it’s going to hit her again.

Instead it works itself inside her vagina. Doesn’t slip in easily like one of her fingers; it’s much bigger than that. Bigger than two of her fingers, too – Ellie’s left panting, shuddering as it wiggles and nudges at her inner walls and noses its way inside her, still warm, still so warm, although there’s a sudden sharp edge of pain –

“ _No!_ ” It pulls out abruptly, smacks her again, tapered tip getting her sharp on the clit, “No!” Ellie bucks against it with all her strength, “ _Please_ –”

Sammy’s often teased her that this is the magic word. The thing seems to think so too – it gets the tentacle squirming back inside her vagina, thankfully painlessly now, while other little ones sprout to stroke over her folds, warm then cold, cool then hot, the temperature changing intermittently, seemingly without any pattern to it.

Ellie’s soon so aroused she’s near sobbing. The big tentacle pushes far enough inside her she can feel her muscles stretching around it; can _hear_ how wet she is when it starts enthusiastically thrusting. Fucking her. Because –

Shit. Shit shit shit. This is basically sex, isn’t it. Sex with an upside-down squid cacti –

The last word snags at Ellie’s memory. Because hadn’t its limbs been _spiked_?

As if the thing hears this, a new little tentacle pokes out of the ones holding her thighs. And while it – thank _god_ – doesn’t have spikes on, it feels like it’s covered with little nubs, with rounded studs or something, and when it runs itself just lightly over Ellie’s clit, she wails.

It does it again, while the big one fucks her. The hot-and-cold little ones still snaking around her folds, rubbing and plucking at them, slithering over her inner thighs. A couple worming up over her belly to wind around her breasts before flicking her nipples.

The new, nub-covered tentacle swells, as does the one plunging inside her. Ellie almost shouts at this, before there’s a tentacle back covering over her mouth.

She bites down on it almost gratefully. The tentacle fucking her gains in fervour, warm now, as warm as the ones settling down to lap at her vulva and nipples, as warm as the studded one as it drums, drums, drums at her clit –

She comes, wracked with it, and all of a sudden the tentacles all flash cold, shocking enough she chokes and comes all over _again_.

The thing stops fucking her. The tentacles all retreat and she has a moment to shake and feel desperate relief, in more ways than one, before the large one raises up and –

It smacks her, right on her sensitive, swollen vagina.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Yanking at the ones binding her, Ellie yells around the tentacle that proceeds to stuff itself inside her mouth.

They fuck her like that all over again, her mouth and vagina and, eventually, even in her ass, and all the while they fiddle with her nipples and clit. She comes and comes and loses track of how many times she thinks she can’t go on any longer, but it _still keeps on_ –

When she wakes abruptly in the morning – or regains consciousness – the plant is back on her windowsill in its pot, looking as innocuous as an upside-down squid can do when half-buried in earth.

It’s also lost all those spikes she was so worried she’d get far too acquainted with at some point. Instead it’s covered all over with the prettiest flowers.

“Huh,” Pushing off her rumpled sheet and half sitting up in bed, Ellie stares at the thing in the bright morning sunshine. Her sex aches between her legs, but not terribly so; not as much as she might have expected. Her cup, left empty last night on her bedside table, is filled near to the brim with water. “ _Huh_.” The door to her room is slightly ajar.

Had it seriously gone and got her a drink while she was passed out? Or – fuck no – had her dad –

Her phone beeps with an incoming message, thankfully cutting off _that_ thought. It’s Sammy.

_Soooo, going to thank me yet? ;)_

Ellie stares at the screen. Sammy knew. Sammy knew, she had known it would happen – had the mother plant done the same to her best friend?

Surely the answer’s yes.

She should bin the thing. Ellie should burn it to ash with her candle lighter, should hack it into pieces with a kitchen knife, should –

The water’s nothing but water; it soothes her aching throat. Damn but she’s thirsty.

_Don’t tell me you didn’t put it on your windowsill!!_ Reads the next incoming message.

Ellie looks once more at the plant and its pretty flowers, her empty cup, her much abused nightie, and then back down at her phone.

_Does it only work when the moon’s full?_ she types.

It’s still not the best birthday present ever, she tells herself, although in honesty this feels thin. But if it fucks her just as well tonight, then –

Well. Maybe she’ll keep it. It would be rude to get rid of it, after all, seeing as it was a gift.


End file.
